


Place Label Here

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, Major Kalat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, word barf
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Pakibasa na lamang po ang tags. Maraming salamat.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Place Label Here

**Author's Note:**

> At this point hindi ko na din alam kung ano ang ginagawa ko HAHAHA
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> pero hindi din
> 
> wag nyo na lang to pansinin kung ayaw nyo
> 
> Muli pakibasa po ang tags bago tuluyang madumihan lol

Alam na ni Kyungsoo itong mga galawan ni Jongin.

Hindi pa man sila matagal na magkakilala, hindi naman maikakaila na nag-click sila kaagad kaya parang ilang taon na ang pinagsamahan nila instead of just ten months. Kung hindi lang dahil sa birthday party ni Chanyeol (na best friend ni Kyungsoo at katrabaho naman ni Jongin) ay hindi naman sila magkakakilala.

Sa ilang oras nilang pag-uusap, nadiscover nila kung gaano sila kasimilar sa isa't-isa, simula sa kanilang magkalapit na mga birthdays hanggang sa taste na music, swak silang dalawa. Halos hindi sila maubusan ng topic kaya naman hindi na din kataka-taka na naextend ang kwentuhan nila even after the party.

Pero siguro malaking factor din na physically comfortable at compatible din sila na they found out the same night.

Kaya naman noong sumiksik si Jongin sa may tyan niya habang nakahiga sa kanyang mga hita, agad na bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Minsan kasi kapag nagkakayayaan sila ng show marathon, hindi din nila natatapos kasi may nasisingit na ibang agenda.

At mukhang ganoon din ang mangyayari that day.

May malikot na kamay ang umaaligid sa hem ng blouse ni Kyungsoo pero hindi siya nagreact dahil alam na din naman niya ang mga susunod na mangyayari. Sa ilang buwan din na simula ng magsimula  _ ito _ , tanggap na din niya na hirap siyang humindi basta humirit na si Jongin. Actually, hindi siya humihindi kasi gusto din naman niya.

Maya-maya lang nasa loob na ng damit niya ang nasabing kamay at humihimas-himas na sa kanyang tiyan. Pagkatingin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking nakahiga sa kanya, nagtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Jongin. That was enough cue para abutin niya ang remote at i-pause ang movie na gusto daw mapanuod ng isa.

Clearly, hindi siya ganoon ka interested sa pelikula.

O mas interesting lang talaga si Kyungsoo at kung ano ang pwede nilang gawing dalawa maliban sa maupo lang habang nakaharap sa tv.

Umakyat na ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib at inilusot na din niya sa ilalim ng bra ni Kyungsoo to fully cup her. Napasinghap naman si Kyungsoo at nanindig ang mga balahibo sa kanyang mga braso nang madaanan ng kamay ang kanyang sensitive na nipple. She's always liked the feeling kapag nilalamas ni Jongin ang dede niya. Kahit naman hindi niya sabihin, reactions pa lang niya alam na ni Jongin.

Kaya nga confident si tukmol na hawakan siya.

"Soo, pwede?" tanong ni gago bigla kaya hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na matawa.

"Ngayon ka pa nagtanong eh hawak mo na yung dede ko."

Nginisian lang siya ng lalaki na parang bata, akala mo walang ginagawa sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. "Naniniguro lang kung pwede na kita makita ng maayos."

Nagkusa na si Kyungsoo na hubarin ang kanyang pang-itaas pero hanggang doon lang, hahayaan na niya si Jongin sa gusto pa niyang gawin. She trusts him at alam ni Jongin yun and he knows better than break it. Isa pa, he knows Kyungsoo enough at alam na niya ang mga pwede niyang gawin sa hindi.

Umayos na ng upo si Jongin pero hindi niya inalis ang kamay niya sa dalaga. Pumisil-pisil pa muna bago niya inabot ang clasp ng bra ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ito. "Alam mo, Soo, may gayuma yata 'tong dede mo. Parang parati akong tinatawag."

Natatawang hinampas naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Kung anu-ano pa sinasabi eh. "Manyak ka lang talaga. Boob kink meron ka, walang special sa dede ko."

Inayos ni Jongin ang pagkakaupo nila, sumunod lang si Kyungsoo, hanggang nasa pagitan na ng mga hita niya ang dalaga at nakasandal ang likod sa dibdib niya. Nagpatak siya ng isang halik sa kanang balikat nito. "Grabe ka sa akin. Hindi naman lahat ng dede gusto kong ginaganito," to prove his point, sabay niyang nirolyo ng marahan ang mga usbong sa dibdib ng dalaga na nagpaingit dito. "Sa'yo lang, Soo."

Wala naman na ding masabi si Kyungsoo doon, isa pa masyado nanamang ginagalingan ng kumag ang paglalaro sa dibdib niya kaya naman napapikit na lang siya at ipinatong ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin for support. Bawat hagod ng mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanya ay damang-dama niya. Maya’t-maya napapakislot dahil sa senswal na kiliti ang gumuguhit sa kanya.

Ramdam na din niya ang dumidiing tigas sa kanyang likuran pero wala siya sa mood magpakabibo. Hinahayaan niya lang na si Jongin na ang magdala sa kanila sa kung saan man sila abutin ng init ng kanilang mga katawan. Pabigat nang pabigat ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang malapit na siya sa kanyang rurok.

At syempre, alam na din iyon ni Jongin kaya naman bumitiw siya sa kaliwang dibdib ni Kyungsoo pero pinadausdos ang kanyang kamay pababa, papunta sa gitna ng kanyang mapuputi at makikinis na hita.

“Jong…” ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo at napakagat sa bandang panga ni Jongin nang tuluyan na siyang hawakan nito. Hindi din naman nagtagal at bumigay na din siya, nagpadala na sa naipong sensasyon sa kanyang katawan dahil sa mga pamilyar na kamay ni Jongin sa kanya.

Mga ilang sandali din siyang nawala sa huwisyo at nang mahimasmasan ng kaunti, wala na siyang saplot at wala na din si Jongin sa tabi niya. She knows the drill kaya naman sinubukan niya ang lakas na meron sa kanyang mga tuhod at naglakad papunta sa kwarto kung saan nandoon si Jongin sa en suite na banyo.

Parang may magnet din naman kay Kyungsoo ang malapad na likod ng binata, lalo pa at naghubad na din ito ng kanyang pang-itaas. Yumakap siya dito at kiniskis ang kanyang pisngi, a habit na na-adapt na niya not too long into their arrangement. At dahil medyo bangag pa sa sarap si Kyungsoo, hindi pa gumagana ang word to mouth filter niya. “Nilabasan ka ba?”

Natawa ang binata bago humarap sa kanya. Hindi na kailangang makita ni Kyungsoo ang sagot sa tanong niya dahil sapat na ang pagdikit ni Jongin sa kanya nang yumakap ito pabalik. “Okay lang. Ligo na muna tayo tapos matulog.”

Medyo nakonsensya naman si Kyungsoo kasi nagpasarap lang siya at walang ginawa. Kinapa niya ang waistband ng manipis na boxers ni Jongin at iniluslos ito just enough para kusa na lang malaglag sa sahig. Ikinulong niya sa Jongin sa kanyang kanang kamay, bahagyang sinalsal bago pagdikitin ang kanila. “Unfair naman yun. Dali na, bago tayo maligo.”

Hindi na din nakipagtalo pa si Jongin and got back to work. Iniangat niya muna ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para sa isang matunog na halik bago itinalikod at pumalo sa matambok na pisngi ng pwet ng dalaga. “Hawak ka sa counter, saglit lang to. Malapit na din ako, Soo.”

Mabilis siyang nakapasok ang sarili kay Kyungsoo at mabilis ding nakahanap ng tamang pace para sa kanila. Maya-maya pa ay iniangat niya ang dalaga para pagdikitin ang kanilang mga katawan, ang kapit niya ay sa malulusog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Natapos silang magkadikit ang mga labi sa isang halik, ang ebidensya ng mga pangyayari ay nasa likod ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

“Shower na?” pabulong na tanong ni Jongin nang bahagya silang maghiwalay.

“Tara,” pag-aaya ni Kyungsoo, pulling him by his hand papasok sa shower.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Malapit nang makuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tulog ng maramdaman ang paglubog ng isang parte ng kanyang kama. Isang pamilyar na braso ang yumakap at humila sa kanya papunta sa init na ilang linggo din niyang hinanap-hanap. Isang malambing na tawag ng kayang pangalan ang ibinulong sa kanyang tenga.

Pero kasabay din noon ang kamay na humawak sa kanyang kaliwang dibdib.

“Jongin,” bulong din niya sabay ng paglingon sa lalaking tumabi sa kanya. “Si Chanyeol…”

Si Chanyeol na nasa kabilang kama lang, na kaninang katabi ni Jongin.

Biglaan kasing nag-yaya itong si Chanyeol na mag-Baguio. Sa dami ng kanyang nayaya, tatlo lang ang pwede, si Kyungsoo, Jongin at yung katrabaho nilang pinopormahan ni Chanyeol. Sa kasawiang-palad, nadelay ng isang araw ang prospect ni Chanyeol kaya naman silang talto lang ang magkasama ngayon sa kwarto na binook niya.

Wala na silang choice dahil wala ng ibang available na kwarto kaya magkakasama sila sa iisang kwarto na may dalawang double-sized bed. Supposedly, magkatabi si Kyungsoo at ang girlet ni Chanyeol pero hindi yata nareceive ni Jongin ang memo.

Unti-unti nang nabubuhay ang usbong na paulit-ulit na iniikutan ng daliri ni Jongin. “Namiss kita eh. Hindi mo ba ako namiss?”

Napakagat ng labi ang dalaga nang hawak na siya ni Jongin sa ilallim ng kanyang silk pajamas na niregalo nito sa kanya, just because. Nagkataon pang terno ang dala nilang pang-tulog kaya hindi niya naiwasan ang taas-kilay na tingin sa kanya ng best friend pagkakita sa kanilang dalawa.

Yung best friend na nasa kabilang kama lang.

Pinigil niya ang kamay na nililiyo na siya masyado. “B-baka marinig tayo ni Chan.”

Pumiglas ang kamay na hawak niya at bumalik sa pagmasahe sa kanyang dibdib. “Alam mo namang tulog mantika yan,” lumipat ang kamay niya sa kabilang dibdib naman. “You can be quiet when you want to, di ba?”

It didn’t take a lot of convincing sa part ni Kyungsoo. Namiss din naman niya si Jongin at hindi naman siya magsisinungaling sa sarili na winish niya na makasama si Jongin like  _ this _ . Medyo nagulat lang siya kasi agad-agad pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

“Higa ka sa akin, babe,” sabi ni Jongin habang iniaayos ang pwesto nilang dalawa. Mabuti na lang at walang bed frame ang mga kama nila kaya they managed to move as quietly as possible.

She made herself comfortable sa itaas ni Jongin. Her thighs are caging Jongin’s hips habang ang upper weight niya nasa mga braso niyang nakatukod para maiangat nang kaunti ang katawan niya to meet the heavy gaze ng binata all over her na nag-settle sa naka-awang niyang pajama top. Natanggal na pala ni Jongin ang unang dalawang butones nito.

Dalawang kamay sa kanyang bewang ang humila sa kanya pataas ng katawan ni Jongin. Siya na ang nagtuloy ng nasimulan ng binata kaya naman walang kahirap-hirap na sinakop ng kanyang mga labi ang isa sa mga suso ng dalaga.

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa isang unan para pigilan ang mga ingay na gustong kumawala sa kanya. It’s been too long since the last time na naging intimate sila ni Jongin kaya parang na-reset ang lahat ng muscle memory niya and everything feels na parang first time nila. She’s too sensitive pero hindi siya pwedeng hindi magpigil dahil hindi niya alam kung paano mageexplain sa best friend niya kapag nakita silang dalawa ni Jongin sa ganoong posisyon.

Pinatangay na niya ang sarili sa baha ng sensasyon sa inuulan sa kanya ni Jongin hanggang sa maramdaman niyang gumalaw ito para pagtapatin ang kanilang mga mukha, kitang-kita sa mga mata niya ang pag-eenjoy nito. “Soo…”

Halos umikot ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pamilyar na tono ni Jongin. Doon niya lang naramdaman na halos lamugin ni Jongin ang mga dibdib niya kaya naman gumanti ito ng kurot sa tagiliran. “Gago ka. Ang sakit na ng dede ko, anong ginawa mo?”

Parang batang inagawan ng candy ang mukha ni Jongin, nakanguso at kunot ang noo. “Dinede. Sarap eh. Masarap naman di ba?”

Nawala ang ngisi niya ng makurot for the second time. “Kapag si Chanyeol talaga nagising sa pinaggagawa mo.”

Pero hindi din naman siya umalis sa kinalalagyan nang maramdaman na tinatanggal na ni Jongin ang pajama bottoms niya with matching pagpisil pa sa asscheeks niya. “Hindi ‘yan. I promise. Ano na, Soo? Yes or no?”

Isang kurot ulit pero wala naman nang diin. “Magtatanong ka pa kung saan-saan na nakakarating yang kamay mo.”

To further prove yung point ni Kyungsoo, nanunukso na ang daliri ni Jongin sa loob niya. Nalunok niya ang reklamong nakaamba sa kanyang mga labi pero she needed something to muffle the moans bubbling inside her. Ang pinakaconvenient ay ang mga malalambot na labi ni Jongin kaya she went for it.

They broke apart nang kapusin na sila pareho ng hininga pero hindi pa din humihinto ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa paglalaro sa kanya. “Come on, babe. What’s your answer?”

Natawa si Jongin nang may ipalo si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya. Isang maliit na foil, square-shaped. “Bilisan mo na.”

Bahagya siyang bumaba para tuluyan nang tanggalin ang pants nila pareho ni Jongin, bilang hindi nanaman nagsuot ng pang-itaas ang lalaki. Medyo nadistract siya nang makitang sinasalsal ni Jongin ang sarili pagkalagay nito ng condom and that was all it took para bumalik siya sa dating pwesto kasama ang kumot na ipangtatalukbong niya sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi man maitatago noon ang milagrong ginagawa nila, at least hindi sila makikita ni Chanyeol na hubo’t-hubad kapag naalimpungatan ito.

Halos manginig ang kalamnan niya nang tuluyan na silang nag-isa ni Jongin. Hinayaan siya nitong mag-set ng kanilang pace pero kalaunan pumaibabaw na din ito sa kanya to take over. At dahil kailangan nilang maging tahimik, nagsalo sila sa isang mahaba at makalat na halik hanggang sa sabay nilang marating ang langit sa piling ng isa’t-isa.

Parehong hingal at naghahabol ng hininga ang dalawa nang pagdikitin ni Jongin ang kanilang mga ilong, “I really missed you, Soo.”

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na igalaw ang mga nanlalata niyang mga bisig para mahawakan ang gwapong mukha ni Jongin Kim. “I missed you, too.” Nasundan ng napaka-wholesome na eskimo kiss ang declaration nila ng feelings bago nahiga ng nakatagilid pero kaharap ang isa’t-isa.

Naitapon na ang dapat itapon at magkayakap na sila sa ilalim ng kumot, not caring na amoy post-sex sila pareho at dapat na maligo kung ayaw nilang mahuli after the act.

Pero walang gustong kumilos sa kanila, mas gustong patakan ng halik ang labi ng isa at magpalitan ng hagikgik, parang mga bida sa pelikulang tungkol sa puppy love.

“Soo may narealize ako,” biglang nagsalita si Jongin in the middle ng paghaharutan nila.

“Ano naman?”

“Gusto ko na ng label sa kung ano ang meron tayo,” natigilan si Kyungsoo, unknowingly holding her breathing. Bakas siguro ang gulat sa mukha niya kaya pinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang kanyang paliwanag. “I really, really like you at hindi ko gusto yung feeling na hindi kita basta-basta matatawagan or mamessage para kumustahin o tanungin kung ano ang pinagkakaabalahan mo. I want to be more involved sa buhay mo, hindi lang sa kama. Gusto ko na maka-holding hands ka in public at hindi na mapapraning sa kung sino ang makakakita sa atin. Don’t get me wrong, ginusto ko din kung paano tayo ngayon pero I think it’s time na para sa akin to take the next step. Sasamahan mo ba ako, Soo?”

SIniksik ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa katawan ni Jongin para maitago ang pag-iyak niya. Hindi niya akalain na maiiyak siya dahil gusto  _ siya _ ni Jongin at hindi lang ang dede niya ang habol nito sa kanya. Natataranta siya deep inside dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin kahit na alam naman niya ang sagot niya sa tanong ng lalaking pinapasok niya sa kanyang buhay, in more ways than one.

“Kelan ba ako humindi sa’yo,” she said, finally.

And then there was silence.

Ngunit bago pa man siya makaramdam ng kaba, lalong humigpit ang yakap sa kanya at naramdaman niya ang mga labi ni Jongin sa kanyang noo, mariin na humalik doon.

And that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay i am sorry na talaga huhuhu sa twt nyo na lang siguro ako awayin pero wag masyado pls tnx mwa
> 
> P.S
> 
> sa dalawang mar na enabler ko dahil sa mga prompt na pinagkakaguluhan namin sa gc alabyu


End file.
